


Favorite Record

by Marshmalloween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Rock Band, Bassist Bucky, F/M, Fluff, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: You never fond of Natasha taste in music but you always giving it a try, but maybe you had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kentuckybarnes (hannah_jpg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_jpg/gifts).



> This is posted for Hannah’s @kentuckybarnes 3k Writing Challenge  
> ***  
> The word in bold and italic was mean to be in Russia, I know its English xD I'm just lazy
> 
> If you enjoy this chapter please comment and let me know what you think 💋💋💋

The ride to the heart of New York City never bored you. You like to see the colorful lights, despite the busy traffic. “Relax, Malyshka, the concert we’re watching tonight isn’t like the last one.”

“Oh, you better choose a decent one, Sestra. I still love my auditory apparatus.”

Natasha snorted at your response. “That was one time. You need to go out from your cave often Stark.”

Natasha can help but chuckle when seeing your lips curve, pouting at her. “It’s not my fault that I found your taste of music horrendous.”

“That’s what happens if you lock yourself in your room for too long. Ok, we arrived malyshka, come on, move your ass.”

“Tasha, language!”

The car stops in front of a building that color look between yellow and cream. There are two prominent windows in an almost octagon shape decorating the wall. In the center there’s a long half-round window that ornates with asymmetrical crisscross metals, giving it an oldish look.

“What time do you need me to pick you up Ms. Stark and Ms. Romanoff?”

“Don’t worry we can use an Uber, Happy. Natasha is here, so father won’t mind.”

“OK ladies, have fun on your Saturday night! Don’t drink too much.”

“Aye aye, Happy! Now let’s get inside.”

Natasha pulls you to the entrance. A tall man, with a white button up and a khaki pants is waiting outside. His light brown eyes and brown hair shine under the building lights. He gives you the pass for backstage entry. Both you and Natasha thank him and follow him inside.

“The others are getting ready right now so I suggest you and your friend wait till the show ends?”

"Don’t worry Matt, we are here basically just to enjoy the show.” You can help but rolling your eyes at Natasha’s bubble gum intonation. “I am just here for some moral support.”

“Malyshka, behave.”

Matt chuckles at the light-hearted banter. “You’ve brought someone interesting tonight Nat.”

“Thank you, I’m flattered,” you smirk, and Matt is taken aback when you bow a bit at him.

"You are definitely fascinating,” Matt says, blatantly smirking at you. “Have fun and enjoy the show! Meet you two at the after party.” He suddenly disappears through the crowd, you assume he was probably the PR or the manager.

With Matt disappearing to the opposite side, Natasha leads you to the second floor. The view from this level quite giving you the full image of the interior. The building itself was quite spacious with a tall stage situated on the center at the far end, across the long half round window. Some instruments like drums and keyboard were already on stage. Black velvet fabric with a gold accent was draped on each side of the stage with a wide white glossy screen behind it. One by one, a group of people, women and men, ventured into the building, crowding the empty space in front of the stage. A group of young girls, probably in their late teens were chatting loudly nearby, gushing about how all the members in the group are super handsome and talented.

Not long after the building was full, the black and gold backdrops starting to descend, covering the front part of the stage. The loud cheers from the people downstairs start to echo, which follows by the crowd upstairs. You tap your heels enthusiastically, excited to see these musicians that occupied Natasha’s playlist all the time.

Natasha’s constant excitement and how she is always too engrossed when talking about the band had raised your suspicion that she might hook up with one of the members.

All the lights suddenly turn off, the disparate hue of the stage light illuminated the building.

“We are The Howling!” a tall broad man with a blonde hair and blue eyes were suddenly jump to the stage, yelling their band name. A loud ‘yeah’ was an echo in the building. The cyclorama with red, green and blue that mixed with several spotlights giving an unbelievable eye-catching look of the stage in general. It also brings the focus to all the members on stage, who are getting ready in their respective position while strumming their instruments.

“Are you ready to Howl?!”

You can’t help but snort at that one.

"YEAH!!!” The crowd shamelessly scream as the vocalist warm up the concert.

With “One…two…one…two…three go!” The guitarist starts a simple rhythm of their first song. The drums and the bass begin to kick in while the keyboardist puts his hands up in a 'jump in’ motion, waiting his turn. The music was loud but surprisingly not unpleasant. Most of the time, you have problems with Natasha’s taste in music but this seems to be one you can certainly tolerate.

The floodlights shower through the audience but it was suddenly off and the lighting mode switched to profile on one of the members at the right of the stage. The unmistakable bassist wearing a black shirt that had to be a couple of sizes too small for him with washed denim jeans. Brown hair styled in a lower bun with several whips of hair loose around his face. The thing that drew your attention to him most, was the hue of his 5-string electric bass.

The solo moment wasn’t that long if you recall correctly. The bassist shamelessly shows off his ability with all his fingers between the frets. Digits dance between the strings, up and down the neck. His plucking produces a great and clean sound. He might be a little bit giddy when transposing the riff base, but in a whole it was excellent. His steady fingers and endurance might be the result of good exercise, either with his hands or other parts.

You have been captivated by the short funky flow of his solo and you can’t help but wonder the rest of the band’s song. Rock music wasn’t so bad, in fact, you love alternative, but you never let Natasha know that.

The band 'Howling’ play a total of 10 songs, with one new song that they introduced as the last track. The song will be their newest single that will be released next week when their North American tour starts kicking. Following the end of the show, all the band members thank the crowd for attending their limited gig.

***

“For The Howling, cheers!” The blonde vocalist and the rest of the members were celebrating with beers. Bottles clinking and cheering didn’t stop within them. After the end of the show, Matt texted to invite you and Natasha to go backstage. “We are having a private after party in the bar just a block from here.” which now is exactly where you and Natasha are, nursing a bottle of beer, although Natasha prefers something stronger.

Another blonde man with spiky hairstyle was getting closer to where you and Nat sat. “Nat. Sorry, we’re kind of full of ourselves.” He chuckles at that, while Natasha displays that adorable pout of hers. 'Oh, he is the one that Natasha has been seeing’ you realize.

“Malyshka, this is Clint Barton, Clint this is my precious baby sister.” You can help but express disbelief at Natasha endearment. By far, Natasha just 2 years older than you but sometimes she acts like you are a 5-year-old kid, she likes to baby you.

“Hi Clint, nice to meet you.” You shake Clint’s hand and introduced yourself to him.

“I am the guitarist, but I bet you’ve seen that already.”

You nodded at that, “speaking of which, you played a great melody on the show.”

Clint beam at the comment. “Nah, I still need to improve my skills,” he said, "let me introduce you to the others.”

Clint dragged you to the center of the bar and taps the other blonde on the group. “So this is Steve, our vocalist.” a massive man with blue eyes and blonde hair, that you recognize from the stage, smiles warmly at you.

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers, but everyone just calls me Steve.” He gives you a firm shake and hugs you with his right arm.

“I hope you enjoyed our show.”

“I did.” You reply to him while introducing yourself. “Although, it seemed like you hadn’t warmed up your voice when you started the show.” some blushed crept up on Steve cheeks and neck. You cursed yourself a bit, way to be friendly to someone you just met.

“Yeah.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Tonight was our first jam after a year. I might sound a little rusty but thank you for your concern.”

“You need to stick up with your routine, we don’t want anything to happen to our captain.” Clint chimed in.

“Captain?” left eyebrow arched at him.

“He is the leader of the band,” Clint added, still sipping his beer.

“I know it sounds silly. They used that to mock me” Steve added and chuckle at that. “Don’t mind Clint. Here, meet Sam Wilson.”

A tall man with a dark skin approaches you. He has this goofy smile on him and you can’t help smiling at him back.

“And Scott,” another man with a black hair and a silly smile approaching you. He was the keyboardist on the band. “I guess Bucky was in the restroom, he was here before.”

“It’s ok, Steve. I can catch up with him later”

“If he acts like douche, just tell me, I will knock his head off,” Sam says, bad-mouthing this Bucky.

“Don’t worry Sam,” you chuckled, “I am a good fighter.”

You actually have a really great conversation with Sam and Scott. Scott tells you that he has a young daughter name Cassie and he would love to learn how to braid her hair like yours.

“Oh, there he is. Buck!” Steve yells at Bucky, he looks like he just comes out of the back bar.

“Nat brought her friend with her.” Steve introduced you to him. Bucky was more than 6 feet tall, as broad and big as Steve although he was the very opposite of him. If Steve was smile and sunshine, Bucky is quiet and has that melancholic broody look on him, like the moon on a cold night.

“Hello.” You introduce yourself and shake his hand. He has big calloused hands, rough from the guitar strings, and long fingers that swallow your own.

Gone was the quiet melancholic look on him when he saw you gushing about how well he played on stage.

“I think from all the music tonight, the last track was without a doubt, the best.”

Bucky just smiles, wide, tongue licking his upper lips after he drinks the beer while looking at you.

“Tasha!” Bucky was yelling at Natasha who is in conversation with Clint and Sam. Natasha arched her eyebrow at Bucky, a question written on her face.

 _ **“You bring a nice catch tonight.”**_ You’re confused as to why Bucky suddenly speaks Russian to Natasha.

_**“I told you I don’t need a new girl, but thanks anyway, looks like I am going to have a fun night with her.”** _

You are stunned, angry of the thing he accused you to be,

You slap Bucky hard on the face.

“How very well dare you!” Face reddened because everyone eyes were focused on both you and Bucky now.

“Let me get this straight. You” fingers jab at his chest.

“are” jab

“nothing more” more jab

“than a douche wagon.” final jab.

“And I am not, in the slightest, interested in being bedded by you.” if the eye can curse someone to stone, that’s probably what would happen to Bucky right now.

He looks at you with wide eyes, horrified. Never in the slightest, he ever thinks that you understand Russian.

“Thank you for the beer.” You take your pursed and stomp out from the Bar. You regret ever coming to a gig, yet again.

“Malyshka, wait!”

“Way to ruin the mood, Barnes.” Natasha huffed and strolls off from the party to follow you after giving Bucky the stinky eyes.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw him again after some couple months

The chilly October day in New York City didn’t bother you as you strolled along the brownstone line street in Manhattan, in fact, you were quite fond of it. Class has been a mess but you were excited to visit the pediatric hospital today. Stark Industries will host their annual charity in the hospital, something that you have adored for years.

The vibration of your phone caught your attention. You sweep the screen to the right when you saw the caller id. “Pumpkin, where are you?” You can hear your dad’s voice in a busy room full of background noise.

“I’m somewhere in Manhattan I guess. What’s wrong?”

“Weren’t you supposed to arrive like 30 minutes ago? Your mom’s a bit worried right now. You know how she is after your accident”

“Oh, mom is in town? When did she arrive?” you walk a bit faster now.

“Like 2 hours ago. She said she missed her baby. Can you be here in 20? The guests are already in the hospital.”

“Okay! I’ll hail a cab now.”

The ride to the hospital is pretty fast since the traffic wasn’t so bad. You are greeted by some Halloween decorations when you enter the hospital. However, you can’t help but grin at the scary cute tidbits that adorn the hallway. Helping to decorate the hospital was a fun thing to do. You occupied yourself by selecting lots of balloons and knick-knacks to liven up the hall weeks ago. Your dad, Tony Stark has been working on advancing medical technology in the past couple years and this kind of event is always in his must to do list.

“Pumpkin!” A petite woman with a strawberry blonde hair were rushing to you. “Hi, mother.” She embraces you tightly which you returned eagerly. “My baby! Oh, I missed you so much.” She retreads and pinches your cheeks, a habit she always had since you are a baby. Her pastel blue blazer was a contrast from your mustard sweater and indigo jeans. “Mother stop it!” you laugh at her. Your mom takes pity on you and stops her attack.

“So how’s your wrist? Your dad said it’s getting better. I hope your school didn’t interfere with its full recovery.”

“It’s actually pretty great Mother, but the final recital kind of put me on pins and needle.”

“Just don’t push yourself too hard ok pumpkin?”

“Promise!”  Your mother finally let go and drag you to meet the small crowd at the front.

Since lots of nurses and volunteers were also wearing a costume, you can’t help but to live up to your nickname and join the rest of the people in the hospital. The bright orange bodysuit has that cute black jack-o-lantern face, far away from creepy. The costume also came together with a little cute stem cap that thankfully fit you. To make the appearance more appealing, you let the cap sit a bit to the right side of your head, strands of hair on the side of your face were let loose so the half up double braid still intact.  


The small basket in your left hand was full of greeting cards from the Stark Tech staff, that you plan on hand deliver soon. Other baskets on the table near the fake ghost sweets, was created by people from across the country. Last month you get a bit carried away with Stark Tech Instagram post and upload a ‘special greeting cards’ for the kids in the pediatric hospital in New York City. Your aim was an extra smile to the kids with the cards and Halloween theme goody bag. Fortunately, it becomes a huge success to boost the fundraiser and you never been happier.

“Gentleman, thank you for coming today despite the busy schedule.”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Stark. I am happy we can participate in this charity”

You were immediately drawn to that distinctive low baritone voice. A glimpse of a brown hair took neatly in a low bun. The brushed plaid long flannel with port wine color with the sleeves roll up, display that notable bassist hands of Bucky. You arched your eyebrow curiously, how in the world does your father know Bucky Barnes and his band? Did Natasha tell your father about them? With a long sigh, you unlocked your phone and texted her.  


“Yes sir, it’s a pleasure to be here. We love to do this kind of show as much as we can.” The blonde tall man known as Steve was talking to your father. “As long as we are in town, our manager definitely will arrange the schedule.”

“Thank you, Captain. I, for sure, will invite your band again.”

”The Instagram post on Stark Tech account was great. I immediately asked the gang to participate not only with greeting cards.” Bucky chuckles “we want to do more.”

“Oh yeah about that post, it’s my daughter actually.” Tony beams at that. “She’s been helping the PR since last year. She is here somewhere.” you immediately ducked behind a nurse when your father, start looking your way.

“Hmm strange, I just saw here near the table.” Tony’s left eyebrow furrowed, thumb and index finger on his chin, try once again looking for you. ”Anyway, the small stages are yours.” Tony clapped his hands on Bucky’s shoulder and retreat to talk with other parents and a kid who was wearing a ninja turtle costume.

The stage was actually a small area in the front of the hall. There sat a guitar and bass acoustic with three microphones and three performance stools. A small amplifier sat next to the left stool and a black cajon box drum situated to the far right

Because not all the kids and parents can join the rest of the kids in the hall, The Howler promised to visit the kids in their rooms and serenade them.

The kids, their parents, volunteers, and nurses apparently ready to watch The Howler. The band just released a new song for a Superhero movie called ‘Live to Rise’. The song became an immediate number one hit on Billboard 200 and i-tunes, a rare circumstance for a rock alternative band in this EDM era.

Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Clint were already sat on their position. The acoustic version of their songs has that unbelievable tone that sat well with the non-boisterous audience they usually have. Despite your hate towards Bucky, you can’t help but appreciate their performance.

A brush to your right shoulder didn’t go unnoticed but the fact that you know who is it made you loosen up.

“Hi… didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hi Scott.” You smile at him. “neither did I.”

“Nice costume, by the way, Cassie needs to buy this one.” His eyes can’t help but admire your costume.

“Dad, who is the pretty pumpkin?” a chirp of girly voice beside Scott made you sneak a peek.

“Oh, this is my daughter Cassie.”

“Hi, Cassie.” Scott introduced you to his daughter and explaining why he doesn’t go on stage with the others. You immediately offer a costume for Cassie and some strolling visiting the kids if she is interested.

“Our soldier was heartbroken when you slammed the door in front of his face.”

You suddenly tensed “Soldier? I am not sure I have any idea what this is all about?” suddenly the hem of your pumpkin costume is more interesting than the other things happen in the hall.

A small laugh escapes from Scott but your attention was distracted by the music of the next song. Bucky blue-grey eyes suddenly met yours, a startling display on his face, although he suddenly recovered and smiled. The need to flee is intense but it doesn’t deter you from looking his way.

Bucky left hands dance around the mahogany neck between the frets of his acoustic bass, but his eyes never leave you. Right fingers slapping, alternate with the thumbing and plucking across the strings, generate that clean tone with volume. To the common listener, the melody of his bass might be overshadowed by Clint’s guitar, but not for you.

Sure, you have seen Bucky playing the bass before, live, but now seeing the acoustic bass been played with such precision, those odd sensations pull you back again. The music finally comes to an end and it freaks you out a little bit, unwilling to talk to the man yet.

“Cassie, what about we visit the kids and give them the cards and the goody bags?” a sneaky look at the stage gives you a glance on what Bucky’s doing.

“I can borrow you some Captain Marvel costume or a Unicorn.” Slowly and calculated, you are ready to escape from the hall.

“Daddy, can I go with her?” Cassie jumps a bit, excited to dress as Captain Marvel.

“Yes Jellybean. Don’t go too long, uncle Bucky might want to meet her.”

***

The hectic Monday had never been Bucky’s favorite, but he will do anything to get the forgiveness he is fighting for.

He thought he would finally get to talk to the woman he so stupidly dishonored. When he saw you at the hospital, he can’t help but trying to show off a little bit of his skill – stupid, he knows. After the performance, he even asked Steve for a break because he was determined to find you. Unfortunately, the lucky stars aren’t on Bucky’s side and he was once again left disappointed.

The chilly November in New York was always the same but Bucky absolutely loved the colors before it turns all white and wet because of the snow. The south street on the central park was adorned with a beautiful color. Not only it has the yellow ginko and gray birch leaves, but this part of the street also has red black cherry and pin oak leaves as well as an orange leaves of tupelo trees. Unable to resist capturing the scenery, Bucky starts doing an Instagram live, things he rarely did because he usually just post things like pictures of shows, his bandmate or his instrument. After fifteen minutes of walking through central park, Bucky finally arrives in the west street, his destination.

At first, Bucky had an appointment with Natasha but it’s actually an excuse of his intention to meet you. Eventually, Natasha gave in and giving Bucky information on what class you have today. To be honest there is a slight of agitation on Bucky’s, afraid of to be dismissed and branded as a bit of a stalker by you. But, when he reminds himself of the thing he said to you, he seriously wants to reflect on his wrong and apologize sincerely.

“Excuse me, I am looking for someone.” Bucky meets a man with a blue button-up and khakis pants. He doesn’t look old, probably in his mid or late thirty. Bucky gives him your name and showing the picture from Natasha’s Instagram.

“You are looking for Monet?” he asks Bucky curios.

“Monet?” Bucky confused.

“Yes, Monet. She is in the class, you just need to turn to the left.” The man checking his watch and look at Bucky again. “Class will be over in a minute, you need to hurry if you want to meet her. She has an appointment with Prof. Pierce.”

“Thank you, sir?”

“Rumlow, Brock Rumlow.” Bucky shakes Brock hand and dashed to the classroom quickly. To his disappointment, everyone seems already finished and only several students stay in class. With a defeated sigh, Bucky exits the class and walks through the corridor. For a second he thinks he sees a familiar silhouette at the far end of the hall and when the figure turns around, Bucky’s eyes meet yours. He watched as your eyes widened in shock and you hurriedly ran to an open door that Bucky’s assumed is the professor’s office.

***

“Malyshka, when will you stop being childish?”

“What?” you eyeing Natasha, hurt with her accusation. ”What is this about Nat?”

“Remember Bucky?” you groaned at Natasha when she said that.

“Sestra please, that was months ago.”

“I know, I know.” Natasha walks and sat at the bed beside you. “But don’t you think it will be better if you appreciate his effort to apologize? or better, let him apologize.”

“He never tries to apologize.”

“The thing is you didn’t let him try, don’t you?” Nat arched her eyebrow.

“How did you even know this?” you pout at Natasha.

“Well, he called me yesterday when you pull that latest escape from the class. Not to mention when you slammed the door in front of him.” Natasha added when looking at you, waiting for an excuse.

Along sighed escaped for you when you recalled what happened that Saturday night.

_A Saturday night well spent, that’s might be the correct term the night. Especially before the so-called arrogant someone, knock on Natasha brownstone house._

_Since Friday afternoon, Natasha has been dragging you out from your cave – your bedroom. The first week of the new semester has been difficult for you. Although the elective class on liberal arts and history wasn’t that hard, coming back after a year break definitely, taking a toll on your performance._

_Natasha has been very supportive since you take a break from school last year. She always tried to include you in her so-called socializing activity, because she believed that you are too naïve and need more exposure to the wild ride._

_Here you are at the cute brownstone that she shared with her roommate Maria. Maria is an art curator at a museum in New York but now is out of town visiting her boyfriend._

_Friday night has been spent hopping from bar to bar with Nat. Saturday morning you spent quite some time in central park. The lake and the bridge is your favorite spot to spend the day for hours. That evening, Natasha initiates to just spend time at her home. Binge watched Netflix and eating pizza._

_Your stomach growls loudly and your check the clock, noticing that the pizza is over 10 minutes late._

_You heard a knock on the door and check the clock on the wall again. The pizza guy arrived 15 minutes late. Running from the couch, your hand immediately reached out the knob and open the door._

_The view behind the door or more correctly, the person, wasn’t someone you had hoped to see. You stare at him wide-eyed. Never in your life, did you envision to meet the douchewagon again. Without further ado, you slammed the door in front of him. You winced when the door frame rattle slightly, it seems you slammed it too hard._

_“Where is the pizza?” Natasha curious when you are coming back empty-handed._

_“Uhh…no. It’s not the pizza guy. It’s just someone knocking on the wrong door.” You avoid looking her in the eyes, because if you don’t, she will instantly know that you’re lying to her, immediately. Sometimes you think that Natasha will be better as a spy than a ballerina._

“It’s not my fault! When he arrives at your house unannounced, I freaked out.” You explained to Natasha, although it also wasn’t a lie.

“Malyska will you let him apologized next time?”

“Sestra, why is it so important for me to forgive Bucky? I know that Clint is your boyfriend…” you winked at Natasha. “but, this has anything to do with me forgiving him or him apologizing.”

“It is important because you are my best friend and my sister and Bucky is my dumb cousin, but I also love him.”

“Your what?” you gasp in shock surprise. “Why did I never know this? Nat, I thought you don’t have any family in the state.” You can’t believe that Natasha didn’t mention her family. You have been friends for ages, and she knows almost everything about you and your small family of four.

“Well…I just knew this recently when I celebrate my nana 80th birthday two years ago in upper east. Apparently, my aunt moved to the state after she finished her school and married Bucky’s dad who is an American.”

“Ok. You don’t have any obligation to tell me anything. I mean I might believe the rumors that your family is a mafia back in Russia.”  A wide smile spread on your face and Natasha can’t help but giggling back at and throwing a pillow at you.

“Malyska, please give him a chance to explain himself. And he said he will do anything to gain your forgiveness so you might take advantage of that.” Natasha smiles mischievously at you and you can’t help but grin back at her.

***  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, darl <3 This is my first time writing a series (this will be a mini-series that probably end at chapter 3 or 4). I originally posted this on tumblr. If you wanna say hi or gushing together about Bucky Barnes please hit me up there, my tumblr is [Chuuulip](http://chuuulip.tumblr.com)


End file.
